


The Tale of Hermaphrodite

by Jacque_le_Prince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allegory, Black Character(s), Fantasy, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, Metaphors, Nonbinary Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacque_le_Prince/pseuds/Jacque_le_Prince
Summary: They called you an ugly name, so you made it beautiful...





	

Queerest child there has to be

Born neither a "he" or a "she"

Between their legs, no one could tell

Most called them a spawn from Hell

* * *

Every child born into The Clouds was born pure and sexless.

Around the sixteenth anniversary of their birth, they would be visited by either the fairy of Andros or the fairy of Gynos to be granted their predestined sex. Until then, the children would be raised either male or female. If all went accordingly, they would be visited by the appropriate fairy.

Even though [blank] was born into royalty, [blank] was not excused from this fate. Regardless, the Queen already had her heart set on having a princess take over the throne.

* * *

" _She wanted a girl to take on the world."_

* * *

[blank] adored the dresses the Queen gave [blank], but [blank] desired more.

When the candles burnt out and the moon rose, [blank] would reach under [blank]'s bed and pull out a secret stash of garments.

Soft pastels that were sweet on the eyes held the flamboyant rhinestones embedded in the fabric. [blank] had strung these outfits together in haste, gathering ideas from the men and women [blank] would see in [blank]'s kingdom. While the Queen often gave [blank] blunt, simplistic dresses for the daughter she desired, [blank] created intricate attire with no gender intended. Some resembled men's wear more than women's. Some resembled women's wear more than men's. Some were a mixture of both. Some were neutral.

* * *

" _Like a box of chocolates, you never know what you will get."_

" _Even when you believe that your fate is completely set."_

* * *

"Oh, [blank], aren't you excited?" asked the Queen "Soon, the fairy of Gynos will bless you with womanhood."

[blank] didn't speak. [blank] only smiled.

* * *

" _It's not my fault; I didn't make the choice."_

" _What would I even say if I could use my voice?"_

* * *

One day, [blank] was taking [blank]'s daily stroll down through the kingdom to greet the subjects.

"Good morning, [blank]!"

"[blank]! Good to see ya!"

"Pleasure to see you, [blank]!"

[blank] responded with a kind smile and a wave to each passerby whilst [blank]'s other hand was preoccupied holding a frilly umbrella over [blank]'s head.

With the umbrella over [blank]'s head, [blank] was the last person to see the pulsating orb dashing across the sky.

One by one, the subjects looked up in confusion, trying to understand just what it was that they were seeing.

"It looks…somewhat like a blessing from the fairy of Andros."

"It couldn't be. It's not blue."

"But it isn't pink either."

A child getting a blessing from the fairies of gender was no odd occurance, so it was not unusual to see a pink or blue orb fly across the sky, but this was different. This was nothing the subjects had ever seen before. The orb didn't soar like a bird, it launched like it was thrown.

"[blank]! Look out!"

Without warning, the orb deviated away from its path and made a beeline straight for [blank], who, unfortunately, had stopped the moment [blank] heard the cry of [blank]'s subject. [blank] was immediately hit the with orb, leaving a thick fog of pastel colors in [blank]'s place.

A few of the passerby shrieked, having witnessed what they thought was the death of a royal heir. However, the initial shock dissipated along with the fog when a cough was heard.

They were hunched over with their arms above their head and their eyes screwed shut as they waited for impact. When no force came, they stood up straight and looked around to see what had happened. The only evidence remaining was the horrified glares of their subjects on them.

Their black curls had been dyed cotton candy pink one way and sky blue another. Minute muscles shaped around the curves of their body. One shoulder adorned a frilly blue sleeve while the other only held a pink shoulder pad. A fraction of a pink dress clung around the curves of their newly developed breasts and the muscles of their abdomen. A quarter of the pink dress' skirt billowed around their sheer blue leggings. Slightly elevated pink and blue ankle boots adorned their feet.

Around them, the subjects who were once concerned for their safety now looked at them in disgust.

"What is this?"

"Disgusting!"

"Absolutely repulsive!"

"This must a be a joke by the Gods."

* * *

" _They looked at you in spite and called you Hermaphrodite."_

" _But you never cried. You grinned with love and pride."_

* * *

"Where did I go wrong? What could have happened?"

When Hermaphrodite returned home, the Queen was in tears. She wept and held her child in her arms, blaming herself for the tragic events.

"I am so sorry! I've failed to raise you as the proper woman. Somewhere, I slipped, and an outside influence steered you away from the path of womanhood!"

Hermaphrodite patted their mother's head "It is okay, Mama. I don't have to be called princess. I don't have to be called prince, either," they said "A Prinx. Prinx Hermaphrodite."

* * *

" _I am a Queen. I am a King. I am neither. I am both."_

" _I am, indeed, the beauty that I adore the most."_

* * *

Hermaphrodite (hərˈmafrədīt)

a person or animal having both male and female sex organs or other sexual characteristics, either abnormally or (in the case of some organisms) as the natural condition.

synonyms:androgyne, , epicene;

Though considered a slur in society due to it primarily being used to describe non-human organisms, the word, itself, comes from very beautiful origins. "Herm" comes from Hermes, the messenger Greek god. "Aphrodite" comes from from the Greek goddess of love and beauty, of the same name. In this story, Hermaphrodite is shamed for their gender and called a hermaphrodite out of disgust. But Hermaphrodite sees the beauty in the name. They see themself as the embodiment of both the strengths of a man and a woman. They adopted a name that was meant to hurt them, and turned it into something to be proud of.


End file.
